


Cover for "Lady Knight Volant"

by Makoyi



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Lady Knight Volant" by Bracketyjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Lady Knight Volant"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bracketyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bracketyjack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lady Knight Volant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511762) by [Bracketyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bracketyjack/pseuds/Bracketyjack). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=14v022p)


End file.
